1. Field
This invention relates generally to audio media, particularly to method and system for selecting a music program for a personal activity.
2. Related Arts
Personal music listening experience is fundamentally enhanced with the introduction of MP3 players. The large storage capacity, the ease of song downloading from a network, and the sophisticated capabilities of an MP3 player provide unprecedented choices in music selection. Additionally, the prolonged play time enabled by better power utilization of a MP3 player liberates a user to undertake a wide range of personal activities while listening to music, from taking a walk in the neighborhood, cooking a meal, working out in a gym, taking a 4-hour nature hike, taking a bath, to spending a long lazy afternoon lying on a campus lawn.
Nevertheless, a user oftentimes finds the new listening experience less than satisfying.
In one example, Melinda goes to a gym for her 45-minute workout session in mid afternoon. She likes to listen to fast tempo and spirited music numbers that goes with her favorite high workout intensity. Using her MP3 player, Melinda tries to find a XM satellite channel that provides the same. Unfortunately, all she can find is a slow pace religious music program.
In another example, Andy enjoys music while engaging in a variety of personal activities. In order to play the kind of music that complements the activity, Andy has to spend time to put together several playlists from the vast music collection in his MP3 player. In one instant, after a long and stressful day at work, Andy wants to unwind in his sauna and listen to some ambient soulful music. However, after shuffling through the directory of his music collection for 5 minutes, Andy is able to find only half a dozen songs, not quite enough to last for an hour of relaxing moment that he has in mind.
In one more example, John is taking a commuter train to work in downtown New York. From his music collection in his MP3 player, he plays Simon and Garfunkel's 1981 “The Concert in Central Park” to start his day. Unfortunately, when he arrives at his office building, the concert is barely half way through. John reluctantly stops the music and greets his co-workers, feeling unsatisfied for the rest of the morning.
The above discussion demonstrates the need for a solution to provide a music program based on the personal activity of a user.